


A Very Winchester Thanksgiving

by Jen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean enjoy Thanksgiving, Winchester-style</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Winchester Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these boys. Pity, that.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Need some help?" Sam called, putting down his beer.

"No, just a minor setback." Dean appeared in the doorway, a plate in each hand. "Dinner is served. Happy Thanksgiving, Sammy."

Sam regarded the brown lump in front of him. "Umm, wow?"

"Dude, how about some enthusiasm? That is my patented turkey panini spectacular."

"I didn't know you could even define panini, Dean."

"What, I don't watch Food Network?"

Sam stared.

Dean shrugged. "It was late, and I couldn't get porn. I figured watching that hot Italian chick make a sandwich would be the next best thing."

***

"Dig in." Dean tucked a napkin into his collar and leaned forward expectantly.

How bad could it be? Sam held the dripping sandwich between his hands gingerly.

"It's no fun unless you get some on ya, right?" Dean smiled. "Go ahead. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Sam bit in, chewed. "I'm not sure 'pleasantly' is the right word." He coughed and took a long drink. "What is that, anchovies?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, mixed in with the cranberry layer, under the gravy. Giada said to try going for something sweet _and_ savory. Really gives it a little something extra, eh?"

***

"Where'd you get the panini press?"

"The what?"

"Press? Gives the bread the grill marks?"

"Yeah, I didn't have one. Bobby had this spare vise he gave me? Just wedged these bad boys in there, fired up the blowtorch, and browned 'em that way."

"Ah."

"What? They use 'em on Food Network. Like on that burnt cream stuff?"

"Not blowtorches."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "This is what I get for slaving over a hot…power tool all day?"

"Sorry, Dean." Sam was contrite. "It's just…I mean, there is tradition to consider."

"Fine, Sammy. Next year, TV dinners." He paused. "Gonna eat yours?"

**Author's Note:**

> For cowboyangel's LJ prompt


End file.
